Chronicles of the Slaying Moon
by Rellik Eht Deraj
Summary: Ichigo meets kagome and inuyasha and some how gets pulled into the past with them
1. Chapter 1

Chronicles of the Slaying Moon

Disclaimer: I own neither Bleach nor Inuyasha. If I did I obviously would not be writing this.

Chapter One: Show some Respect

Ichigo POV

Ichigo walked through the streets of Tokyo with his infamous scowl ever present on his face. To say he was annoyed was a bit of an understatement. It had been nearly a year since the winter war with Aizen and here he was being dragged along on one of his father's family excursions. It wasn't that he didn't enjoy spending time with his family it was the simple fact that he hated shopping which was what his sister Yuzu and his father Ishin had decided to do dragging along a rather reluctant Karin leaving Ichigo to take in the sights.

So here he was bored out of his mind. Most people he knew would be marveling at the size of some of the sky scrapers but to him most of them seemed fairly short in comparison to ones that had once occupied his inner world. And the most annoying part of the trip was that he, one of the most powerful spiritual beings to ever exist, had not seen a single hollow during the entire trip. The amount of reatsu in Tokyo was dismal at best. One would think that a city well over ten times the size of Karakura would have at least some semblance of spiritual pressure.

Ichigo however was drawn from his thoughts as he heard the shattering of glass. He looked down the alley to see some punk in red robes with long white hair standing by the broken vase of flowers that had been set there in memorial of some ones death.

"Hey Kagome you wench wait up!"

And on top of that he was disrespecting and harassing an innocent girl. That was the last straw.

Kagome and Inuyasha

"Hey Kagome you wench wait up!" Yelled Inuyasha

"Inuyasha you be more careful you just knocked over that vase of flowers" scolded Kagome.

"Feh, what's your point?"

"They were set there in remembrance of the deceased you baka!" Shouted a now furious Kagome.

"Why should I care about care about the memory of some weakling that got themselves kil-" began Inuyasha but he was quickly cut off as he now found himself in a great deal of pain as he was now eating dirt through an inch of shattered concrete

"Hey you punk," Shouted the angry orange haired teen, "show some respect for the dead and the lady"

"Wwhar dr yop trenk yop er" came Inuyasha's muffled voice.

"What was that?" came the orange haired teens angry response.

"I said," began Inuyasha as he picked himself up ,"who the Hell do you think you are?"

"My name, you punk rock wanna be, is Ichigo Kurosaki . And if you don't start showing some respect in the next ten seconds I'm gonna tear off your head and shove it so far up your ass you'll be blocked up for the rest of your god forsaken life!" stated an enraged Ichigo.

"Why you-" began inuyasha but he was quickly cut off by Kagome jumping between him and the orange haired teen.

"I'm so sorry mister Kurosaki. My name is Kagome. I would like to apologize for Inuyasha's rude behavior." Kagome said rubbing the back of her head.

Ivhigo then gave a soft smile to Kagome, "it's not a problem. Just be sure to teach your boyfriend some manners."

"Oh Inuyasha's not my boyfriend." stated a now blushing Kagome to an equally red Ichigo.

"Feh, as if I would ever go out with a wench like her."

The two blushing teens now turned a furious gaze to Inuyasha.

"What was that? I didn't quite hear you." Stated a now shaking Kagome with a dark look on her face.

"I apologize once again Ichigo but we really must be going" said Kagome

"Go ahead sorry to make such a scene. See ya later then I guess."

"Yea later then. Come on Inuyasha lets go"

"It's about damn time!" shouted an annoyed Inuyasha.

As they left Kagome look over her shoulder to see Ichigo talking to the air. 'What a strange boy' she thought as they left the alley.

Back to Ichigo

'Why would a sweet beautiful girl like her hang out with that punk' he quickly shook those thoughts from his head. When did he start having thoughts like that?

He then turned to the spirit of the young women that had been raped and murdered in the alley the week before. "I'll be sure to bring some fresh flowers by later. You need to think about moving on though."

"Thank you mister I'll try." Said the spirit

Ichigo then walked off to meet his family at the hotel thinking about the girl he had just met and the impending soul burial he would have perform later that night.

(A/N thank you for reading everybody please read and review. Constructive criticism is welcome i hope got the characters right )


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: What the Hell?

Disclaimer: I don't own any thing if I did I would be in Hawaii soaking up some sun.

Kagome sat in her room making sure she had all the essentials for when she would return to the feudal era later that night, Inuyasha had already headed back after they had a little fight. She sat there for moment thinking about what needed to be done in order to defeat Naraku once and for all but her mind kept wandering back to that strange orange haired teen she had met earlier that day. She hadn't realized it at the time but no normal human should have been able to harm Inuyasha the way that he had. Now that she actually had time to think about it his aura didn't feel completely human. It didn't feel demonic in the least bit but rather it was something else entirely. Something she had never encountered before. She quickly shook the thoughts of the orange haired teen named Ichigo from her head, she had a mission to complete.

With her focus renewed she headed out to the bone eater's well. On her way to the well she felt a presence. Then she heard it, the sound of footsteps falling just behind her. She turned to find… that no one was behind her. 'I could have sworn… No I must be getting paranoid'. And with that last thought she jumped into the well.

Ichigo

After having performed the soul burial on the soul of the girl, Ichigo was now heading back. But for some reason he could not get that girl Kagome out of his head. Her reatsu was different, though not nearly as powerful as his own; in fact she had about as much reatsu as his sister Yuzu. It was just enough to feel their presence, but not enough to actually see them. But it was the feel of it that confused him. It similar to the reatsu of a quincy with traces of Orihime's reatsu coursing through it. He would have to be sure to inform Mr. Hat-and –Clogs when he returned. No he couldn't do that it would cause nothing but problems for her. It would be best if he just stayed quiet and kept this to himself.

And then he saw her as he was passing by a shrine that night. 'What the heck is she doing with all that stuff this late at night? Camping maybe?' he thought to himself as he saw her carrying a rather large pack. He decided to get a closer look but as he landed she looked right at him.

'Wait she how could she possibly know I was here?' He thought to himself.

She then turned back around and Ichigo released a breath he hadn't realized that he had beenholding.

'Wait… WHAT THE HELL IS SHE DOING?' he screamed inside his head.

Then he realized it. She was weighing herself down with the pack so she would fall faster. She was going to commit suicide. Not if he could help it. He then flash stepped right above her and grabbed her hand as she began to plummet. Then something happened that made Ichigo cringe. She screamed.

Kagome

"!" She screamed as all of a sudden her descent was stopped by something grabbing her hand.

"What the hell are you? Let go of me!," Screamed Kagome as she kicked and screamed hoping that she could break free of the entity's grasp. She then used her Miko powers praying that it was just some weak demon after the shards and that should purify it but her powers were having no apparent effect. But then a bright purple light flashed and drew both her and the unseen entity into its depths.

Ichigo

As Ichigo held tight to the struggling girl he felt his body tingle as some unknown power washed over his entire body. Did this girl possess some sort of power like Orihime?

He then found his attention captured by a bright purplish light flashed from the bottom of the well. The last thing that went through his head before he was overcome by darkness was. 'WHAT THE HELL?'

(A/N: I know my chapters are short but I am trying to get them out as fast as possible. Next chapter Wind-Scar vs. Getsuga Tensho: Ichigo meets the gang. Please read and review and let me know what you think so far. And yes this will be a Ichigo And Kagome pairing. Again constructive critisim is welcome)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: What's with those ears?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. If I did I would totally not be writing this.

Kagome awoke to find herself lying in the grass just outside the well. When she checked herself she didn't appear to be injured in any way. At least whatever it was that had grabbed her before hadn't made it through the well with her. Then she noticed it. Bright orange spiky hair that belonged the teen she had met earlier.

'How did he get through the well,' she thought to herself, 'and what's up with that sword?'

The Ichigo that now laid before her unconscious was now dressed in a black kimono with a very large sword, though not nearly as large as as the Tetsaiga that Inuyasah wielded, wrapped in what appeared to be bandages of some sort.

Then he started to come around. "What the hell happened last night," said Ichigo as he slowly got to his feet completely oblivious to Kagome's presence.

"Kagome!" came Inuyasha's harsh voice.

'Uh oh,' thought Kagome, 'this can't be good.'

Ichigo

He had just woken up with sun in his face wondering what the hell had happened when he remembered the events that had transpired the night before. He slowly brought himself to his feet when he heard a familiar voice shouting.

"Kagome!"

Ichigo turned to find himself facing both the girl Kagome and the white haired punk from the day before.

'Well I better get going,' Ichigo thought before turning to leave only to find his exit interrupted.

"Hey it's you. How the hell did you get here and what were you doing to Kagome? Did Naraku send you?" Came the loud and angry voice of The boy he recalled was named Inuyasha.

'Wait. They can see me?' Ichigo thought to himself before turning to face them once again.

"You can see me?" He asked

"You're standing right in front me how could I not. What do you think I am blind?" Came Inuyasha's harsh reply.

"What the… you shouldn't be able to see me."

"Sure. Now tell me. Where is Naraku?"

"Who the hell is Naraku?"

"Don't play dumb with me" growled Inuyash as he unsheathed his sword whish, to Ichigo's surprise, Grew to a size greater to that of Zangetsu. It had to be some sort of zanpakuto there was no way a normal sword just grew like that.

"Hey I don't want to fight. I don't even know how I got here let alone where here is" Ichigo tried to reason Ichigo but the other Guy was already in motion.

So Ichigo did the only logical thing he could think of. He drew out Zangetsu and prepared to defend himself.

Kagome

Kagome watched as both Inuyasha and Ichigo prepared to fight. She had to stop this somehow.

"Inuyasha stop, I don't think he wants to hurt me" she pleaded

"Kagome this guy… He reeks of death more than any corpse I have ever encountered" argued Inuyasha.

Kagome quickly used her Miko powers to try and seeif what Inuyasha was saying was true. And then she felt his aura. 'What! That shouldn't even be possible. It's like he's dead and alive at the same time'. It appeared as if she would have to let Inuyasha handle this.

Inuyasha then lunged at Ichigo and swung the Tetsaiga. The orange haired guy wasn't even moving. 'Feh, must be frozen in fright' thought Inuyasha to himself as brought his sword down to have it connect with… nothing. 'What the where did he go?'

He turned to find Ichigo running through the forest.

"Coward!" yelled Inuyasha before giving chase with kagome on his back

"Kagome?"

"Yes?"

"How did he do that? Does he have any shards?"

"No he doesn't have any shards".

'How did he do that,' She wondered to herself, 'it wa as if he just vanished then reappeared.'

They soon found themselves in an open clearing void of any trees or foliage.

"Hey are done running you coward?" Taunted Inuyasha.

"I wasn't running I just didn't want either of you to get hurt by accident" Came Ichigo's response.

"Enough talk. Let's see you dodge this. Wind Scar!" Inuyasha brought his sword down unleashing its power.

As The Wind Scar neared him Ichigo brought his sword down in a downward arc saying only two words. "Getsuga Tensho"

'The hell' Ichigo thought, 'guess it really is a zanpakuto. Oh well here goes nothing'

"Getsuga Tensho!" he yelled as he brought Zangetsu down and the spirit energy burst forth in a violent stream that could cleave a mountain in two.

The Getsuga Tensho met the enemy's attack. The two attacks struggled with each other before erupting into an explosion of energy that rocked the earth kicking up an enormous cloud of dust. Ichigo used this to his advantage flash stepping behind his opponent and bringing down the hilt of Zangentsu onto the white haired guy's head knocking him out for the time being

He then turned his attention to the girl only to find she now had an arrow notched in a bow aimed right at him.

"Hey wait! Don't point that thing at me!" he yelled.

"What did you do to Inuyasha?" asked Kagome in an angry tone.

"Him? What did you do to me? First I try to stop you from killing yourself now I'm stuck in some weird forest with some guy trying to kill me."

Kagome

Wait did this guy really not know anything about what was going on? And that attack. It completely nullified the Wind Scar and with minimal effort to. Just who was this guy?

"Would you believe me if I told you, you were in the Feudal era?"

"I'd say it was some elaborate hoax created by Aizen if I was certain if he was dead or not" Came his immediate reply.

"Kagome!" Came the voices or Miroku and Sango as came into view.

"What happened to Inuyasha?" Asked Miroku

"He knocked him out" replied Kagome pointing to Ichigo.

"Is he a threat?" Asked Sango.

"No no no, I don't think he even knows what's going on"

"Why you" Came the voice of Inuyasha as he slowly rose to his feet getting his sword back up ready to cleave his opponent in two for humiliating him like that.

Ichigo in turn proceeded to get back into his stance as well but paused and blinked owlishly at Inuyasha. "Hey. What's with those ears?"

'Is he serious' thought Kagome 'he just now noticed'

"That's it stop mocking me" yelled Inuyasha before leaping at Ichigo one more.

"Sit Boy!" yelled Kagome as Inuyasha face planted into the dirt.

"Um Ichigo right? If you follow me to the village I can try to explain what's going"

"okay?" came his confused response as he started following her.

"Come on Inuyasha time to go" called Kagome.

"Y-you w-wench" cam his weak reply.

Ichigo

Ichigo just followed behind silently. Things just kept getting weirder and weirder.

(A/N: Finally done I hope that turned out ok. I'm not sure how well I did the action scenes. I'll try to make the chapters longer and more detailed nest time)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: What was that

Disclaimer: do I really have to keep saying that I don't own either afore mentioned manga/anime franchise?

Ichigo

Okay now he was confused. First he was trying to keep a girl from committing suicide now he is following said girl through a forest after having fallen into a well and fighting some freak with a fetish for dog ears. This day couldn't possibly get any worse.

Just then an ear splitting howl reverberated through the forest. 'Damn', he thought to himself 'just my fucking luck.'

Kagome

"What the hell was that?" asked Kagome as a frightening howl pierced the silence of the forest

"What are you talking about Kagome?" asked Inuyasha

Then she heard another haunting shriek coming from the direction of the village. She turned head in the direction of the noise just in time to see Ichigo by.

"Hey get back here!" Inuyasha yelled as he began to chase after the said human with Sango, Miroku and herself not far behind.

As they rushed through the forest after the orange haired enigma she continued to hear the same haunting shrieks now being mingled with cries of pain and terror that could only be coming from the villagers that she knew so well.

Soon they found themselves at the edge of the forest looking down upon a scene of horror. Within the village there were various bodies strewn about and the huts now lay in shambles. What the hell could have done this.

And then she saw them, the horrible looking creatures that were laying waste to the village. Monsters of various shapes and sizes each more hideous than the next like something out of a nightmare.

"What the hell could have done this?" asked Inuyasha in fury

"What are you talking about? Can't you see them they're still here!" She yelled at him

"Kagome whoever did this is already gone," said Miroku in a calm and gentle tone.

Then one the monsters rushed at Inuyasha. "Inuyasha look out!" she yelled but it was too late as Inuyasha and the others were throw back and knocked out. The creature then turned its attention to her and inhaled through what she could only assume was its nose. Was this thing sniffing her. Then the most suprising thing happened. It spoke.

"I finally found you." it said in a low rasping voice.

"W-what do you want with me?" she asked terrified.

"To devour your soul," came its frightening reply as it lunged for her.

However, it suddenly stopped Kagome then saw a straight vertical tear running through the center of its body as it proceeded to crumble into dust. When the dust cleared she saw the cause of the beasts destruction. There with that same frightening scowl upon his face stood the orange haired enigma Ichigo Kurosaki.

Ichigo

Damn he thought to himself. He hadn't expected this many hallows. If used his bankai he could finish this quickly but he didn't want to cause any more problems. His reatsu was no longer the problem but rather his raw strength. If a single swig of his sword could bring down a mountain then he shuddered to think what would happen if he were to do that within the confines of the village.

'Looks like I'm gonna have to do this the hard way.' He thought to himself as he dispatched another hollow.

"Stand aside soul reaper," spoke one of the hollows "or you to shall perish."

Ichigo looked at the hollow in question. It was a green hollow that resembled a lion with various spike protruding from its back. Judging from its reatsu it was an adjuchas class hollow. 'damn it why cant I ever catch a break?' he thought as he silently cursed his luck.

"You can try." Was Ichigo's reply as he readied Zangetsu.

The Hollow then lunged at him with its claws. Ichigo was able to parry at the last second but the hollow was already attacking again. Ichigo leapt back as he dodged yet another attack.

"Haha. Your fast soul reaper but let's see if you can dodge this." The lion then crouched down as the spikes on its back came forward aimed at Ichigo.

"Fuck!" Ichigo cursed as the spikes came flying at him at an alarming rate. He managed to dadge most of them with only three of them hitting him in the chest.

"So you're still alive I see, impressive."

"Shut up" yelled ichigo as he got up breathing heavily, "take this! Getsuga Tensho!" yelled Ichigo as he brought Zangetsu down. The energy then sprange out of his blade rushing toward the lion like hollow. Ichigo was rewarded by a blood curdling scream.

"Damn you soul reaper" cursed the hollow.

The hollow was still alive after taking a direct hit but it was badly injured. It couldn't possoibly continue to fight much longer.

The hollow struggled to stay standing its legs quaking from weakness after Ichigo's attack.

"You are very powerful soul reaper," spoke the hollow, "tell me, what is your name?"

"I am Ichigo Kurosaki." He replied stoically

"Ichigo Kurosaki," it rasped through strangled breaths, "I am called Chimera and this… is…. my ability. Brethren! To me!"

The other hollow then began to pile on to Chimera as they started merging with him. The wounds Ichigo had inflicted started to disappear as it started to grow at an alarming rate then the body started to change as it grew another head. Its body was now covered with scale like armor. It grew two new tales, the stinger of a scorpion and the head and body of a cobra. As the transformation came to an end the new beast let out earth shaking roar. It was nearly as large as Yammi's resserection.

"Come then soul reaper and meet your end." It bellowed in its deep voice

Damn it all to hell. Why did it always come to this. His shikai wouldn't be enough to stop this monster. He no longer had a choice. He would have to use it and pray for the best.

"Bankai!"

(A/N: so I finally cranked out another chapter. Sorry for the wait my computer was fried so it took a while to get this done. This chapter was kind of confusing but I wasn't sure which direction to take it. Hopefully I can get another chapter out soon.)


End file.
